Crystal Cove
by Pepperfly
Summary: Hermione Granger tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Tidak peduli seberapa sering dan seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk mencintai pria, rasa cinta itu tidak pernah singgah di hatinya. Sebagai keturunan penyihir, Hermione bertekad untuk menyihir hatinya agar bisa merasakan cinta. ( no hogwarts )
1. chapter prolog

**CRYSTAL COVE**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Based on Lisa Kleypas's Novel

DraMione fic

Romance

\--

Summary:

Hermione Granger tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Tidak peduli seberapa sering dan seberapa keras ia mencoba untk mencintai pria, rasa cinta itu tidak pernah singgah di hatinya. Sebagai keturunan penyihir, Hermione bertekad untuk menyihir hatinya agar bisa merasakan cinta.

\--

• **PROLOG** •

Besar kemungkinan, pikir Hermione dengan murung, setelah sebilan puluh sembilan mantra cinta gagal, maka yang keseratus tidak akan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

 _Baiklah. Aku menyerah._

Ia tak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mengerti atau mengalami hal misterius yang membuat satu jiwa menyatu dengan jiwa yang lain. Itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu mengusik relung hatinya yang terdalam, tapi ia membuat dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk bisa memikirkannya. Tapi masalahnya, cepat atau lambat kau akan kehabisan kegiatan untuk bisa dilakukan, dan setelah itu satu-satunya hal yang berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak kau pikirkan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang akan kau pikirkan.

Hermione pernah memanjatkan permohonan di depan bintang jatuh dan sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahun, atau melemparkan koin ke air mancur, meniupkan bunga dandelion untuk mengirimkan benihnya terbang dengan parasut kecilnya. Dalam setiap permohonannya, Hermione membisikkan mantra pemanggil... _Kata-kata ini memperlihatkan takdirmu...tidak bergeming selama aku menunggu...takdir telah menemukanmu...cinta telah mengikatmu...Datanglah padaku._

Tapi belahan jiwanya tak pernah muncul.

Hermione sudah membaca setiap halaman _grimoire*_ yang diberikan ibunya saat ia berusia enam belas tahun. Tapi tidak ada ritual ataupun mantra untuk penyihir berhati kosong. Tidak ada yang bisa membantu seorang wanita yang mendambakan sesuatu yang seluarbiasa dan senormal cinta.

Ia mencoba berpura-pura pada semua orang, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak peduli. Ia berdalih ia berjiwa bebas, tidak ingin terikat, tidak membutuhkan siapa pun. Tapi di waktu-waktu sendirinya, Hermione menatap pusaran tornado kecil di _bathtub_ nya yang sedang dikeringkan, atau bayangan yang menggelap di sudut kamarnya, dan berpikir, _aku ingin merasakannya._

Ia menginginkan cinta yang akan membawanya pada perjalanan hidup. Ia memimpikan seorang pria yang mampu menanggalkan setiap lapisan sutra yang melilit pertahanan dirinya, sampai akhirnya ia bisa menyerahkan dirinya secara utuh. Mungkin dengan begitu, dunia tidak akan lagi terasa terlalu kecil, atau malam tidak akan lagi terasa terlalu panjang. Mungkin setelah itu satu-satunya harapannya adalah agar malam itu tidak akan pernah berakhir

• To be Continued •

\--

Halo semua...

Ini fic pertama yang di publish di akun Pepperfly...

Fic ini sama sekali bukan fic Pepper tapi dari novel karya Lisa Kleypas. Pepper cuma numpang publish di ff sama terjemahin ke bahasa indonesia...

so, selamat menikmati dan jangan sungkan untuk review ya..


	2. chapter 1

CRYSTAL COVE

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Based on Lisa Kleypas's Novel

DraMione fic

Romance

\--

Summary:

Hermione Granger tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Tidak peduli seberapa sering dan seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk mencintai pria, rasa cinta itu tidak pernah singgah di hatinya. Sebagai keturunan penyihir, Hermione bertekad untuk menyihir hatinya agar bisa merasakan cinta.

\--

•

 **1**

•

"Selamat pagi," sapa Ginny ceria saat memasuki dapur. "Aku membawakan buku yang ingin kau pinjam."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi," jawab Hermione hampir tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari cangkir kopi yang sedang ditatapnya. Ia duduk di meja makan, menopangkan dagu dengan tangan, "Tapi terima kasih."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membaca?" tanya Ginny bersimpati. "Simpan saja dulu. Aku sudah sering sekali membacanya, jadi hampir bisa dikatakan aku hafal di luar kepala." Rambut merah Ginny menyapu bahunya saat Ginny meletakkan buku novel di depan Hermione.

"Untuk apa membaca berulang kali jika kau sudah tahu bagaimana akhir ceritanya?" tanya Hermione.

"Karena buku yang berakhir bahagia pantas dibaca lebih dari sekali." Ginny mengikat tali celemeknya, dan dengan cekatan menarik rambut merahnya ke puncak kepala, lalu menjepitnya dengan kuat.

Hermione tersenyum dengan enggan dan menggosok matanya, berpikir tidak ada orang lain yang lebih berhak mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia daripada Ginny. Meskipun mereka sepupu jauh dan hanya pernah bertemu saat masih anak-anak, sekarang mereka sudah sedekat saudara kandung.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun berlalu sejak Hermione meminta Ginny, seorang koki berbakat, untuk bekerja di penginapan miliknya di Friday Harbor, Artist's Point. Bersama-sama mereka menjadikan Artist's Point sukses menjadi penginapan populer.

Sambil menggeser novel roman ke dekat Hermione, Ginny berkata dengan nada membujuk, "Coba beberapa halaman dulu. pasti kau akan merasa kau berada di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda. Dan tokoh prianya sangat menganggumkan." Ginny terdiam sambil menghela napas. "Si tokoh pria itu sangat protektif, seksi, dan..."

"Aku takut jika membaca tentang tokoh pria fantasi hanya akan menaikkan standarku di saat seharusnya aku menurunkannya."

"Jangan salah paham, tapi sejak awal aku rasa standarmu terhadap pria tidak cukup tinggi."

"Oh, iya, standarku sangat tinggi. Dulu, aku hanya mau pergi berkencan dengan pria jika dia memiliki kepribadian yang bagus, tubuh yang maskulin, dan pekerjaan yang mapan. Sekarang aku cukup puas jika bisa berkencan dengan pria yang tidak terikat pernikahan atau tidak dipenjara."

"Membaca tentang pria fantasi tidak akan menaikkan standarmu, itu hanya akan mengisi waktu luang."

"Dan kau membutuhkan waku luang." Ujar Hermione dengan nada menyindir, "Dari tunanganmu yang mengerikan."

Ginny tertawa. Harry Potter, seorang kontraktor lokal, pantas mendapatkan banyak julukan, tapi 'mengerikan' tidak termasuk ke dalamnya.

Meskipun Hermione tidak pernah merasakan cinta sejati, ia tahu yang mana cinta sejati saat ia melihatnya. Saat Harry dan Ginny bersama, Hermione bisa merasakan dari suara mereka, seolah cinta sudah sangat memenuhi mereka sampai mereka harus mengingatkan diri mereka sendiri untuk bernapas. Kau bisa merasa benar-benar kesepian jika kau berada di dekat orang yamg merasakan cinta semacam itu.

 _Hentikan,_ tegur Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. _Kau memiliki kehidupan yang hebat. Kau memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan._

Sebagian besar keinginannya akhirnya ia dapatkan. Selama hampir setahun ia bahkan memiliki kekasih, Ron, seorang pengendara motor berambut merah yang humoris.

Tapi Ron memutuskannya beberapa minggu yang lalu saat tanpa sengaja Hermione membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Tatapan Hermione jatuh ke novel yang dibawakan Ginny. "Terima kasih sudah membawakannya, tapi sejak awal aku tak pernah berniat membacanya."

Ginny menoleh dari atas bahunya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada buku itu?"

Kilat jahil tampak di mata Hermione, membuat bibirnya berkedut saat mengakui, "Membakarnya dan membelikanmu novel yang baru."

"Kenapa kau mau membakar novel romanku?" Tanya Ginny polos.

" _Well,_ aku tidak akan membakar semuanya, hanya satu halaman saja." saat melihat kebingung Ginny, Hermione mengangkat bahu dengan santai, "Aku berencana membuat semacam... rapalan mantra. Dan dibutuhkan 'kata-kata cinta yang digoreskan di perkamen' untuk menyalakan apinya. Jadi, aku pikir aku bisa menggantinya dengan satu halaman dari novel roman."

"Memangnya kau mau memantrai siapa?"

"Diriku sendiri."

"Kau pernah menyinggung tentang mantra sebelumnya." Ujar Ginny. "Dan aku ingat buku usang itu pernah kau keluarkan saat aku memiliki masalah dengan Harry. Saat itu kau menawarkan diri untuk mengutuk Harry. Aku pikir kau hanya bergurau, mencoba membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tapi sekarang aku mendapat kesan kau tidak bergurau."

Tidak. Hermione tidak bergurau.

Hermione tidak pernah merahasiakan fakta bahwa ia dibesarkan dengan tradisi sihir. Yang tidak diakuinya secara langsung adalah ia, seperti juga ibunya, Marygold adalah keturunan penyihir. Ada banyak sekte sihir tapi sekte tradisi keluarga merupakan kategori penyihir langka berusia berabad-abad... orang yang memiliki sihir dalam DNA mereka.

Semasa kanak-kanak Hermione, ibunya membimbingnya sesuai ajaran tradisi dan sering kali mengajaknya pindah rumah tanpa memedulikan jadwal sekolahnya.

Jika jejak jelaga di dalam kaca tempat lilin menyerupai hati yang ditusuk pedang, Marygold akan mengatakan sudah waktunya untuk pergi lagi. Marygold melihat tanda di jejak kaki, di bentuk awan, di bulan dan jejak laba-laba.

Segala sesuatunya mungkin akan berbeda jika ayah Hermione, Liam, masih hidup. Tapi Liam meninggal saat Hermione masih bayi. Dari sedikit kisah yang diceritakan Marygold padanya, Hermione tahu Liam adalah seorang petani buah. Marygold bertemu Liam saat membeli apel untuk merayakan titik musim gugur matahari. Liam mengupas apel dalam satu untaian panjang, dan saat jatuh ke tanah, untaian kulit itu membentuk inisial nama Marygold, yang dianggap Marygold sebagai pertanda.

Mereka menikah tak lama setelahnya. Liam meninggal tahun itu juga. Hubungan mereka berlangsung singkat dan mengejutkan, seperti halnya badai. Marygold tidak menyimpan foto Liam. Ia bahkan tidak menginginkan cincin kawinnya. Semua barang Liam pun dibuangnya. Hermione menjadi satu-satunya bukti bahwa Liam Granger pernah ada di dunia ini. Yang ingin diingat Marygold tentang mendiang suaminya hanyalah keyakinan bahwa cinta adalah hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi padamu.

Saat mengingat lagi tahun penuh pergolakkan itu, Hermione mengerti mengapa ibunya tidak pernah menetap di satu tempat. Jika kau tinggal cukup lama, cinta mungkin akan menemukanmu, dan memerangkapmu dengan sangat kuat hingga kau tidak bisa membebaskan diri.

Dan itulah yang Hermione inginkan, dengan segenap tekadnya.

"Katakan padaku, mantra apa yang akan kau gunakan pada dirimu sendiri."

Hermione cemberut dan mengayunkan kakinya. Kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Ginny.

"Mantra cinta." Hermione melirik sepupunya, berpikir akan melihat cemoohan dan kilat geli di matanya. Tapi ini adalah Ginny. Ginny hanya akan terlihat baik dan peduli.

"Apakah karena kau putus dengan Ron?" Tanya Ginny dengan lembut.

"Tidak juga, ini lebih... oh, aku tidak tau. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Untuk beberapa orang, butuh waktu lebih lama untuk bisa jatuh cinta." Ujar Ginny.

"Ginny. Masalahnya bukan aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Masalahnya adalah aku _tidak bisa_ jatuh cinta." Hermione menoleh ke novel roman yang ada di tangan Ginny. "Apa bagian favoritmu dalam buku itu?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Kau akan mentertawakanku."

"Tidak akan."

Halaman yang dimaksud ditemukan Ginny dengan sangat mudah. Kemudian Ginny menyerahkan buku yang sudah terbuka itu pada Hermione. "Jangan dibaca keras-keras."

Tatapan Hermione menyusuri halaman tersebut.

 _"Kau," bisik si tokoh pria, "adalah tambang harta karun sulaiman-ku, kekaisaran tak terdeteksi-ku. Kau satu-satunya rumah yang perlu ku tahu, satu-satunya perjalanan yang ingin ku tempuh, satu-satunya harta yang rela kuperjuangkan dengan nyawaku. Kau eksotik dan familier, memabukkan dan menguatkan, teguran hati nurani dan godaan manis."_

Pada halaman-halaman berikutnya, adegan berlanjut dengan gairah yang semakin meningkat, dan bahasa yang romantis. Hermione ingin membaca lebih banyak. "Apakah hal seperti ini mungkin terjadi?" tanya Hermione. "Maksudku kehidupan nyata tidak seperti ini kan?"

Wajah Ginny merona saat menjawab. "Terkadang kehidupan nyata jauh lebih baik lagi dari penjabaran di buku itu. Karena cinta bukan hanya ada saat momen-komen besar yang romantis, tapi dari semua hal kecil. Aku rasa hal itulah yang membuat hubungan menjadi semakin erat, lebih dari yang mampu dilakukan oleh malam-malam penuh seks yang dahsyat."

Hermione memberi Ginny tatapan jengkel. "Kau memang menjengkelkan, Gin." Gumam Hermione.

Seringai tersungging di bibir Ginny. "Kau pasti akan merasakannya suatu hari nanti," ujar Ginny. "kau hanya belum bertemu dengan pria yang tepat."

"Mungkin sudah," jawab Hermione. "Mungkin aku sudah bertemu dengan pria yang tepat dan aku kehilangan dia tanpa pernah mengetahuinya."

Senyuman Ginny memudar. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini." Ujar Ginny. "Aku tidak pernah menyadari masalah ini sangat berarti bagimu. Kau selalu terlihat tidak peduli."

"Aku selalu mencoba untuk membuat diriku sendiri percaya bahwa itu tidak penting." Hermione menaruh keningnya di atas lengannya yang terlipat. "Gin," tanya Hermione dengan suara teredam "jika kau bisa menambahkan sepuluh tahun ke dalam kehidupanmu, tapi harga yang harus dibayar adalah kau tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta semacam itu pada seseorang, apakah kau mau mengambil kesepakatan itu?"

Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan dalam jawaban Ginny. "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Itu sama saja seperti mencoba menjabarkan rasa atau warna baru. Kata-kata tidak akan cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti seperti apa rasanya cinta semacam itu. Tapi cinta itu layak ditebus dengan apa pun."

Hermione terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Saat mengangkat kepalanya, Hermione menelan gumpalan yang menyumbat tenggorokkannya.

"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan cinta sejati." Hermione mendengar Ginny berkata demikian.

 _Aku pun sama yakinnya bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menemukannya_. Pikir Hermione, _kecuali aku melakukan sesuatu._

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Hermione... ide yang bodoh dan berbahaya. Ia mencoba untuk menepiskannya

Meskipun begitu, Hermione bisa merasakan buku mantranya, yang tersimpan rapi di kolon _g_ tempat tidurnya, memanggil-manggil dirinya.

 _Aku akan membantumu,_ ujar buku itu. _Aku akan menunjukkan padamu caranya._

 **• To be Continued •**

\--

Hola...

Sebelumnya maapin Pepper ya kalo ada kesalahan pengetikan dan Pepper juga mau kasih tau kalau cerita yang ternyata sangat sangat sangat panjang ini punya alur yang tak kalah panjang juga. Jadi Pepper mohon pengertian dan kesabarannya ya..

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review

Mohon dukungannya...


	3. chapter 2

CRYSTAL COVE

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Based on Lisa Kleypas's Novel

DraMione fic

Romance

Summary:

Hermione Granger tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Tidak peduli seberapa sering dan seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk mencintai pria, rasa cinta itu tidak pernah singgah di hatinya. Sebagai keturunan penyihir, Hermione bertekad untuk menyihir hatinya agar bisa merasakan cinta.

 **•**

 **2**

 **•**

Saat membersihkan piring dan peralatan makan sisa sarapan, Hermione berhenti untuk mengobrol dengan beberapa orang tamunya. Ada pasangan manula dari Victoria, pasangan yang sedang berbulan madu, dan sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari empat orang dari Arizona.

Keluarga itu termasuk kedua anak lelaki yang sedang menghabiskan panekuk labu buatan Ginny. Usia kedua anak lelaki itu hanya berselang satu tahun.

"Bagaimama sarapannya?" Tanya Hermione pada kedua anak lelaki itu.

"Enak." Jawab anak yang lebih tua.

Anak yang lebih muda menjawab dengan mulut penuh panekuk. "Rasa sirupnya aneh."

Anak itu memenuhi piringnya dengan sirup, sampai panekuknya mengambang. Rambut ikalnya menempel di bagian depan dan di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Mungkin karena itu sirup asli. Sebagian besar sirup panekuk yang kau beli di toko sama sekali tidak mengandung maple. Itu hanya sirup jagung yang diberi perasa maple."

"Aku lebih yang itu," ujar anak lekaki itu dengan mulut penuh.

"Hudson," tegur ibunya, "jaga sikapmu." Wanita itu menoleh ke Hermione dengan ekspresi meminta maaf. "Dia memang senang membuat kekacauan."

"Sama sekali bukan masalah," jawab Hermione, dan menunjuk piring kosong wanita itu. "Boleh saya ambil piring kosongnya?"

"Iya, terima kasih." Wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua anaknya, sementara Hermione membereskan piring dan gelas kosong. Ayah mereka, yang sedang berbicara di telepon genggam, berhenti sebentar untuk berbicara pada Hermione, "Ambil piringku juga. Dan bawakan aku teh. Earl Grey, dengan susu non-fat. Yang cepat... kami harus segera pergi."

"Tentu saja," jawab Hermione dengan ramah. "Apakah anda mau saya siapkan dengan gelas yang bisa dibawa?"

Pria itu merespons dengan anggukan singkat dan kembali melanjutkan percakapan teleponnya.

Saat Hermione beranjak ke dapur, seseorang muncul di ambang pintu ruang makan.

"Permisi." Itu adalah seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan setelan rok berwarna hitam dan sepatu berhak sedang, rambutnya yang sewarna tembaga, dipotong sebahu. Wajahnya cukup cantik, matanya berwarna biru cerah. "Saya datang untuk memesan kamar, tapi tak ada orang di kantor."

"Maaf," ujar Hermione, "saat ini kami sedang sedikit kerepotan. Pegawai yang biasa mengurus sarapan tidak bisa datang pagi ini. Apakah anda perwakilan dari kelompok yang akan datang hari ini?"

Wanita itu mengangguk singkat. "Malfoy Enterprises. Saya Priscilla Fiveash."

Hermione mengenali nama itu. Priscilla adalah asisten eksekutif yang akan menangani urusan penyewaan kamar untuk Draco Malfoy dan rombongannya. "Saya akan selesai sepuluh menit lagi. Apakah anda ingin minum kopi selama menunggu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Wanita muda itu terkesan tidak ramah dan kaku, emosinya sangat terkendali. "Apakah ada tempat dimana aku bisa menelepon tanpa diganggu?"

"Tentu saja, Anda bisa menggunakan ruang kantor, pintunya tidak dikunci."

"Terima kasih."

Ayah kedua anak lelaki tadi bertanya dengan jengkel. "Tehku?"

"Segera." Jawab Hermione meyakinkan pria itu. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan, Hermione berhenti untuk berbicara dengan Priscilla. "Fiveash... itu nama yang tidak biasa. Anda berasal dari Inggris, Irlandia?"

"Katanya nama itu berasal dari Inggris. Sebuah desa yang sudah tidak bisa ditemukan lagi. Desa itu mempunyai lima pohon ash di bagian tengahnya."

Kedengarannya seperti nama sekte Tradisi. Pohon ash hampir sama kuatnya dengan pohon ek. Dan angka lima memiliki arti khusus untuk sekte Craft, yang simbolnya berupa bintang bersudut lima yang dikelilingi lingkaran. Meskipun Hermione tergoda untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, ia hanya tersenyum dan beranjak ke arah dapur.

Ternyata anak yang lebih kecil tersedak. Matanya membelalak dan wajahnya pucat, tangannya memegangi tenggorokkannya. Ibunya menepuk punggungnya dengan putus asa.

Priscilla sudah menghampiri anak itu. Sambil melingkarkan lengannya seputar dada si anak, Priscilla menyentakkan lengannya ke atas dengan tiba-tiba. Prosedur itu diulanginya sebanyak tiga kali, tapi makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan anak itu tetap tidak keluar. Wajah anak itu sudah berubah membiru, bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti orang kesakitan.

"Kau menyakitinya," teriak sang ibu. "Hentikan... wanita itu menyakitinya..."

"Dia tersedak," cetus sang ayah. Tangan sang ayah terkepal saat mengamati Priscilla. "Apakah kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Priscilla tidak menjawab. Mulutnya kaku, wajahnya pucat, meskipun ada rona merah terang di kedua pipinya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Hermione. "Tidak mau keluar." Ujar Priscilla. "Mungkin tersangkut di kerongkongannya."

"Hubungi 911."

Saat Priscilla mengambil tasnya dan mencari telepon genggam, Hermione menggantikan tempat Priscilla di belakang anak itu. Hermione mencoba menyentakkan lengannya ke atas, dan menggumamkan beberapa kata dengan suara pelan. _"Wahai peri udara, aku memanggil engkau, bantu dia agar bisa bernapas, buat makanan yang tersangkut iu jadi sekecil butiran debu"_

Tiba-tiba saja sepotong makanan terlempar. Anak itu berhenti menggeliat dan mulai menarik napas panjang. Kedua orang tuanya bergegas menghampiri dan menariknya mendekat, sang ibu terisak sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hermione menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya yang terlepas dari ikatannya ke belakang telinga. Ia menghela napas lega, mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Sepatu berhak Priscilla tampak di sudut mata Hermione. Hermione mengangkat pandangannya sambil tersenyum lemah. Kelegaan sudah menguras semua kekuatannya sampai ia merasa selemas sarung bantal di tali jemuran.

Mata biru Priscilla menatapnya dengan saksama. "Kau memiliki cara yang aneh dalam melakukan Heimlich*." Komentar Priscilla.

_

Setelah keributan tadi berhasil diatasi dan sisa sarapan dibersihkan, Hermione duduk bersama Priscilla di ruang kantornya. Semua kamar penginapan disewa selama lima hari ke depan untuk menampung setengah lusin pegawai dan kolega Malfoy Gaming Enterprises, tim pengembangan produk dari sebuah perusahaan besar perangkat lunak. Tidak semua kamar di tempati, meskipun sudah dibayar.

"Draco menyukai privasi," jelas Priscilla, dan Hermione sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Draco Malfoy, terkenal sebagai orang tertutup. Ia tidak pernah menghadiri acara promosi. Ia menolak semua permintaan wawancara dari media elektronik, dan hanya sekali mau diwawancarai media cetak tertentu, itupun dengan syarat kehidupan pribadinya tidak akan dibahas dan tidak boleh ada foto yang diambil.

Bahkan Hermione, Ginny dan dua orang wanita yang membantu membersihkan penginapan diwajibkan menandatangani kesepakatan rahasia, yang secara hukum melarang mereka untuk mengungkapkan detail tentang Draco Malfoy. Jika mereka berani mengungkapkan sekedar warna kaus kakinya, mereka akan langsung dituntut di pengadilan.

Setelah mengetik nama Draco Malfoy ke beberapa mesin pencari di internet, Hermione menemukan segudang informasi tentang sebuah perusahaan permainan video dan pencapaiannya, tapi hanya sedikit sekali fakta yang diungkapkan tentang Draco sendiri. Draco dibesarkan di Inggris dan berhasil masuk USC dengan beasiswa sepak bola. Saat baru separuh jalan kuliah, Draco mengambil cuti dari kampus untuk tinggal di Biara Zen di dekat Hutan Nasional Los Padres. Ia menghilang dari radar selama beberapa tahun dan tidak pernah kembali ke kampus. Akhirnya ia melamar pekerjaan di divisi pengembangan produk permainan video di sebuah perusahaan perangkat lunak. Setelah beberapa kali mencetak kesuksesan di perusahaan itu, ia mengundurkan diri dan membentuk Malfoy Enterprises yang dalam waktu singkat menjadi perusahaan permainan video paling laris di dunia.

Sementara untuk kehidupan pribadi Draco Malfoy, pernah ada rumor tentang hubungan rahasianya dengan sejumlah wanita, tapi Draco tidak pernah bertunangan atau menikah. Di internet beredar fotonya yang diambil secara diam-diam, tapi wajahnya selalu tertunduk. Ketidaksukaannya terhadap kamera tergambar jelas dalam foto-foto itu.

"Kenapa dia sangat tidak menyukai publisitas?" Tanya Hermione pada Priscilla.

"Kau bisa bertanya, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Apakah dia tampan?"

"Terlalu tampan untuk kebaikannya sendiri." Jawab Priscilla dengan muram.

Alis Hermione terangkat. "Apakah kau memiliki hubungan istimewa dengannya?"

Tawa singkat Priscilla tidak menyiratkan humor. "Tidak pernah. Pekerjaanku terlalu penting untukku... aku tidak akan mengambil risiko yang bisa membuatku kehilangan pekerjaanku. Lagi pula, aku dan dia tidak cocok."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Priscilla mulai menyebutkan satu-persatu alasannya. "Dia terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan intinya, aku tidak akan memercayakan apa pun milikku padanya." Priscilla mengeluarkan komputer tablet dari dalam tasnya dan membuka salah satu dokumen. "Ini daftar terbaru untuk kamar Draco. Ayo kita bahas."

"Semua sudah diatur. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kau sudah mengirimkan email berisi daftar terbaru."

"Ini daftar terbaru yang sudah diperbarui."

Draco Malfoy meminta kamar di lantai dua yang menghadap ke arah Barat, dengan suhu ruangan dua puluh derajat Celcius. Tempat tidur ukuran king dengan seprai katun dan bantal yang tidak berisi bulu angsa. Dua botol air pegunungan yang didinginkan harus dibawakan ke kamar setiap pagi, bersama dengan jus kesehatan. Draco juga meminta dua handuk mandi setiap hari. Sabun dan samponya tidak boleh beraroma. Lampu meja LED harus tersedia di meja kamarnya, akses tanpa kabel, rangkaian bunga putih, dan sepasang _earplug_ yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur. Sejumlah buah segar organik. Tidak perlu disediakan koran atau majalah-Draco lebih suka format digital. Dan setiap pukul sembilan malam, harus ada dua gelas vodka Stolichnaya yang diantarkan ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dua gelas?" Tanya Hermione.

Priscilla mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya aku tidak pernah bertanya pada Draco kenapa dia menginginkan sesuatu. Itu membuatnya kesal, dan dia juga tidak pernah menjelaskannya."

"Syukurlah aku bertanya dulu padamu." Hermione mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya ke daftar yang diberikan Priscilla. "Aku rasa aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Kecuali soal rangkaian bunga. Bunga putih jenis apa? Aster? Lili?"

"Terserah padamu. Tapi jangan yang baunya terlalu menyengat."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Oh, dan jangan bilang macam-macam."

"Aku sudah menandatangani kesepakatan kerahasiaan." Ujar Hermione mengingatkan Priscilla. "Tapi sekalipun kesepakatan itu tidak ada, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hebat dalam menyimpan rahasia."

"Kupikir juga begitu." Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Priscilla menatap langsung mata Hermione dan bertanya, "Omong-omong, apa itu peri udara?"

Jadi Priscilla mendengar rapalan mantranya. Hermione menjawab dengan santai. "Roh yang mewakili udara. Ada peri bumi, peri air, dan lain sebagainya."

"Apakah kau salah satu fanatik pecinta lingkungan?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Secara teknis, aku bukan pecinta lingkungan, tapi aku mendapati pepohonan bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Lalu kau sendiri termasuk tipe apa?"

"Aku dibesarkan dengan ajaran Angels on Fire Ministry."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Mereka mengajarkan tentang pantangan seksual dan kiamat. Dan pastur kami yakin bajwa setan meletakkan fosil dinosaurus di dalam tanah untuk menipu manusia." Dengan penuh kebanggaan, Priscilla menambahkan, "Sebelum berusia lima belas tahun, aku menjalani dua kali prosesi pengusiran setan."

"Sungguh? Karena apa?"

"Aku dipergoki mendengarkan musik rock."

"Dua kali?"

"Yang pertama tidak berhasil." Priscilla terdiam saat mendengar suara deringan telepon dari dalam tasnya. "Maaf." Priscilla mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menatap layarnya yang kecil. "Aku harus membalas email dan SMS ini."

"Jika kau mau, gunakan saja kantor ini untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan menyiapkan kantor khusus untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengambil semua kunci kamar setelah kamar-kamar itu siap."

"Baiklah. Biasanya aku sendiri yang mengantar tamu ke kamar saat mereka datang."

"Draco lebih suka aku yang mengurusnya. Dia tidak suka pada orang yang hanya bertopang dagu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menyingkir begitu mereka datang."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Priscilla dengan kepala yang tertunduk saat mengetikkan pesan di telepon genggamnya.

 **• To be Continued •**

\--

Aloha semua..

Maap ya.. kalau chapternya masih pendek atau masih ada yang kurang.. Pepper masih belum berpengalaman dalam menulis ff. Jadi mohon dukungannya ya..

Read and Review please?


	4. chapter 3

**CRYSTAL COVE**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Based on Lisa Kleypas's Novel

DraMione fic

Romance

Summary:

Hermione Granger tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Tidak peduli seberapa sering dan seberapa keras ia mencoba untk mencintai pria, rasa cinta itu tidak pernah singgah di hatinya. Sebagai keturunan penyihir, Hermione bertekad untuk menyihir hatinya agar bisa merasakan cinta.

 **\--**

 **3**

\--

Sore itu, Hermione duduk di dapur dan meminum teh mint, sementara Ginny memeriksa isi kulkas dan _pantry._

"Apa kau memiliki semua yang kau perlukan untuk besok pagi?" tanya Hermione. "Aku sudah selesai membersihkan semua kamar, jadi aku bebas melakukan tugas lain."

"Persediaan makanan kita cukup." Ginny membawa kardus ke depan Hermione. "Coba lihat ini... peternakkan di ujung jalan menambahkan sepasang ayam Araucana ke kumpulan ayam-ayam peliharaan mereka."

"Itu bagus sekali." Seru Hermione. "Ginny, kita harus mulai memelihara ayam."

"Tidak akan."

"Coba pikirkan telur-telur gratis yang akan kita dapatkan."

"Coba pikirkan bau dan suaranya yang berisik. Kita juga harus membuat kandang. Biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk memelihara ayam lebih besar daripada uang yang kita hemat dengan memelihara ayam sendiri."

"Satu ekor saja. Anggaplah ayam itu sebagai binatang peliharaan."

"Ayam itu akan kesepian."

"Baiklah, dua ekor ayam. Aku akan memberi mereka nama Thelma dan Louis..."

"Kita tidak akan memelihara ayam," tegas Ginny, nada suaranya lembut tapi tak terbantahkan. "Sudah terlalu banyak tugas yang kau kerjakan di penginapan. Kau hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus kebun. Dan aku rasa yang kau butuhkan bukanlah binatang peliharaan. Seperti yang kau katakan padaku sebelum aku bertemu Harry... yang kau butuhkan adalah kekasih."

Hermione menurunkan kepalanya ke meja. "Tidak ada gunanya," ujar Hermione dengan sedih. Napasnya yang berbau mint membentuk uap di atas permukaan meja. "Akhirnya pasti akan sama seperti hubunganku dengan Ron. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan menjauhkan diri dari pria. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menjadi biarawati."

"Kau bukan katolik."

"Aku bisa masuk katolik," jawab Hermione dengan kepala masih menempel di atas meja. Hermione menghela napas saat ide lain terlintas dalam pikirannya. "Tapi mungkin aku harus memakai jubah. Dan topi yang aneh."

"Tudung." koreksi Ginny. "Dan jangan lupa, kau juga harus tinggal di dalam biara. Isinya semua wanita dan yang bisa kau lakukan di sana hanyalah berkebun."

 _Mungkin sebaiknya aku bergabung dengan perkumpulan penyihir_ , pikir Hermione murung.

Di tahap kehidupannya sekarang, Hermione diharapkan bergabung dengan perkumpulan Circle of Crystal Cove. Ibunya, Marygold, anggota perkumpulan itu, dan anggota yang lain masih memiliki hubungan keluarga dengannya-sebagian besar dari mereka sudah mengenalnya sejak lahir. Meskipun Hermione menyukai mereka, ia tidak pernah ingin bergabung ke dalam perkumpulan mereka. Ia suka mengucapkan mantra dan sesekali merebus ramuan, tapi membayangkan harus mencurahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk mempelajari dan mempraktikan sihir sama sekali bukan ide yang menarik.

Sayangnya keengganan Hermione menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dengan Marygold, yang sudah berlangsung selama empat tahun dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perbaikkan. Sementara itu, Hermione selalu mendapatkan dukungan dari Rosemary dan Sage, dua pengrajin manula yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Kedua wanita itu tinggal bersama di mercusuar yang ada di Pulau Claudron, tempat mendiang suami Sage bekerja sebagai penjaga mercusuar.

Hermione terbangun saat mendengar suara orang-orang memasuki penginapan... suara orang bercampur dengan suara roda koper yang diseret.

"Para tamu sudah datang," seru Ginny. "Aku akan keluar untuk menemui mereka."

"Tidak, kita harus menjaga jarak dari mereka. Priscilla yang akan mengantar mereka ke kamar masing-masing. Dia sudah mengambil semua kunci kamar."

Ginny terlihat bingung. "Kita tidak boleh menyambut mereka?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Itu perintah Mr. Malfoy. Dia tidak mau diganggu dengan basa-basi seperti mengucapkan salam, berjabat tangan atau mengobrol. Mereka akan turun untuk sarapan setiap pagi, tapi Mr. Malfoy minta dikirimkan jus kesehatan ke kamarnya setiap pukul enam. Priscilla bilang dia akan mengirimkan email padamu berisi petunjuk pembuatan jus kesehatan itu."

Ginny mengambil telepon genggamnya dari konter untuk memeriksa emailnya. "Iya, aku sudah menerima emailnya." Ginny membaca email itu dua kali. "Pasti ada kesalahan."

"Kenapa?"

"Bayam... bubuk protein... selai kacang... susu kedelai... aku tidak akan menyebutkan sisanya, karena perutmu pasti sudah mual."

Hermione menyeringai melihat ekspresi jijik Ginny. "Kedengarannya seperti variasi Jus Monster Hijau. Ron sering sekali meminumnya."

"Tidak masalah." Ginny mengerutkan hidungnya saat melihat resep itu lagi. "aku rasa mungkin aku akan bertemu langsung dengan Mr. Malfoy, karena dia akan bernegosiasi dengan Harry. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak yakin ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ginny, jika kesepakatan ini berhasil, kau dan Harry akan mendapatkan banyak sekali uang, hingga kau pasti ingin menamai anakmu dengan namanya."

Tujuan dari kunjungan Draco Malfoy ke pulau adalah untuk melihat lahan seluas delapan hektar yang mengelilingi Dream Lake, yang dulu dibeli Harry untuk dikembangkannya menjadi area perumahan.

Musim panas lalu, seorang makelar menemui Harry dengan tawaran menggiurkan untuk lahan Dream Lake. Sepertinya Draco Malfoy berencana untuk membangun pusat komunitas untuk pendidikan, inovasi, dan inspirasi. Rencana pengembangan itu melibatkan syarat bahwa Harry akan dipekerjakan sebagai kontraktor utama.

Hermione berharap kesepakatan itu berjalan lancar demi kebaikan Ginny. Setelah masa sulit yang harus dihadapi Ginny, termasuk kematian neneknya belum lama ini, Ginny membutuhkan lebih banyak keberuntungan.

Dan Hermione memiliki kepentingan sendiri terjadap kesepakatan itu: musim panas lalu ia membeli dan merenovasi vila tepi danau di Dream Lake Road. Vila itu rusak dan bobrok karena ditelantarkan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Ginny saat itu ingin tinggal disana bersama neneknya, yang didiagnosis mengidap penyakit demensia vaskular. Untuk membantu biaya perawatan nenek Ginny, Hermione membeli vila itu dan membiayai renovasinya, setelah selesai, ia membiarkan Ginny dan neneknya tinggal disana tanpa harus membayar uang sewa.

Jika lahan Dream Lake berubah menjadi pusat komunitas dan pusat belajar yang ramai dikunjungi orang, nilai sewa vila Hermione, yang berada persis di sebelah lahan itu, akan naik drastis. Kesepakatan yang menguntungkan semua orang.

"Aku mengatakan pada Harry bahwa Mr. Malfoy pasti orang yang sangat baik," ungkap Ginny pada Hermione, "Karena ide membangun institut pendidikan adalah tindakan yang mulia."

Hermione tersenyum. "Lalu apa yang dikatakan Harry?"

"Dia bilang tidak ada yang mulia tentang rencana itu... Mr. Malfoy melakukannya untuk menghindari pajak. Tapi aku tetap akan memberi Mr. Malfoy kesempatan untuk membuktikan anggapan itu salah."

Hermione tertawa. "Aku rasa mungkin saja Draco Malfoy memiliki sifat-sifat mulia. Tapi aku tidak akan menahan napas untuk menunggu sifat-sifat itu muncul." Hermione meneguk habis sisa tehnya, berdiri, dan meletakkan cangkirnya di wastafel. "Aku akan meletakkan _wine_ dan camilan di ruang santai."

"Tidak, aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau sudah sangat sibuk hari ini, membersihkan semua kamar hanya dengan dibantu Anette. Apakah kau sudah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Nita? Apakah dia terserang flu dua puluh empat jam?"

"Penyakitnya tidak sesingkat itu." Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum. "Tadi dia mengirim SMS padaku. Dia mengalami mual pagi hari."

"Dia hamil? Oh, itu bagus sekali! Kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan bayi untuknya. Apakah menurutmu kita harus mempekerjakan satu orang lagi untuk menggantikan Nita selama ia menjalani tri semester pertama kehamilannya?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi musim dingin, jadi penginapan ini akan cenderung sepi. Dan aku bisa menggantikan Nita untuk sementara waktu." Hermione menghela napas berat. "Toh, aku tidak punya kehidupan pribadi yang harus diperhatikan."

"Pulanglah ke pondok dan beristirahat. Dan bawalah ini bersamamu." Ginny pergi ke pantry dan mengeluarkan kotak plastik yang dipenuhi camilan sisa kemarin sore. Sungguh mengejutkan masih ada makanan yang tersisa-semua camilan buatan Ginny sangat lezat hingga tamu penginapan yang menikmati teh sore tidak ragu-ragu memasukkan kue kedalam tas ataupun saku mereka.

Hermione mengambil kotak plastik itu. "Wine apa yang cocok diminum dengan biskuit?"

Ginny beranjak ke kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol Gewurztraminer. "Jangan minum terlalu banyak. Ingat, malam ini kau masih harus membawakan vodka untuk Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy mungkin akan menyuruh Priscilla yang membawakannya. Tapi aku akan bersiap-siap jika dia ingin aku yang membawakannya."

Ginny menatap Hermione dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tahu kau sudah memutuskan apa yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau lakukan dan miliki... tapi kau tidak boleh menyerah. Saat sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk berharap, maka pada saat itulah kau paling membutuhkan harapan."

"Baiklah, Mary Poppins." Hermione memeluk Ginny sebelum keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Hermione berjalan melintasi halaman, melewati kebun herbal yang memisahkan bagian belakang pondok dari bangunan utama. Awalnya pondok itu difungsikan sebagai tempat penulis menyendiri, dulu saat penginapan ini masih menjadi kediaman pribadi. Sekarang Hermione yang menempati pondok berkamar dua itu.

"Disini ada banyak ryang untuk membangun kandang ayam." ujar Hermione, meskipun Ginny tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Dandelion tampak di sela-sela ranting merah pohon _madrone_ dan rumbai kecokelatan pohon _alder._ Aroma segar dari kebun herbal menyebar keluar melalui pagar anti hama.

Hermione sudah jatuh cinta pada mansion puncak bukit ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya, dan ia membelinya dengan harga murah.

Setelah hidup berkelana sepanjang masa kanak-kanaknya, berada di rumah terasa sangat memuaskan. Hermione mengenal semua orang di pulau ini. kehidupannya dipenuhi segala jenis cinta... ia mencintai teman-temannya, penginapan, dan pulau ini. Dengan semua itu, ia tak berhak meminta lebih.

Hermione berhenti di depan pintu pondok, tersenyum melihat kelinci cokelat yang kecewa melihat tanaman yang susah tidak bisa dijangkaunya akibat terhalang pagar. "Maaf, sobat. Tapi setelah apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanaman parsley-ku bulan Juni lalu, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku."

Hermione meraih kenop pintu. Tapi ragu-ragu saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengusik instingnya. Seseorang sedang menawasinya.

Lirikan cepat dari atas bahunya menandakan tidak ada seorang pun di belakangnya.

Perhatian Hermione tertarik ke salah satu jendela di lantai dua penginapan., ke siluet gelap seorang pria. Seketika itu juga Hermione tahu siapa pria itu.

Ada kesan predator dari kebekuan pria itu, menyiratkan kesabaran yang sangat besar.

Hawa dingin leher botol _wine_ mengalirkan embus basah ke genggaman tangan Hermione. Dengan susah payah, Hermione mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan itu dan berbalik. Kelinci cokelat tadi sudah kabur, kembali ke lubangnya.

Hermione melangkah masuk kedalam pondok dan menutup pintu depannya, yang dicat dengan warna biru langit. Bantalan sofanya dilapisi kain linen dengan motif bunga. Karpet berwarna pink dan krem menutupi lantai kayunya.

Setelah meletakkan _wine_ dan biskuit di meja, Hermione pergi ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di lantai samping tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan buku mantra untuk diletakkan di atas pangkuannya. Kemudian ia mengembuskan napas pelan dan bergetar.

 _Apa yang salah denganku_

Hermione sudah pernah merasakan sakit semacam ini sebelumnya, tapi tak pernah sekuat ini.

Saat Hermione membuka kain linen yang membungkus buku mantranya, aroma parfum yang menyenangkan tercium oleh hidungnya, campuran manisnya madu, segarnya herbal, lembutnya lavender, dan tajamnya lilin. Kain penutup, dengan tepi berumbai dan noda sidik jari yang sudah lama, terbuka untuk memperlihatkan buku bersampul kulit dengan halaman yang sudah menguning. Sampul kulitnya berkilau seperti kulit plum dan ceri hitam. Desain jam menghiasi sampul depannya dan di bagian tengah ada lubang kunci kecil.

Hermione menyusurkan jarinya di atas huruf yang terukir di bagian samping buku tersebut: _Triodecad_. Buku kuno itu, yang berusia lebih dari dua abad, berisi mantra, ritual, dan rahasia.

Hermione menatap buku itu dengan perasaan bersalah, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkannya salah. Tapi ia tak berniat menyakiti siapa pun. Apakah salah jika ia ingin mengubah hatinya sendiri?

Hermione mengulurkan tangan ke balik kerah kausnya dan menarik keluar untaian rantai kalung dengan liontin kunci. Sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, Hermione membuka Triodecad itu. Seketika itu juga buku tersebut bergerak dan terbuka sendiri, mengipasinya dengan aroma kertas dan tinta.

Buku itu terdiam saat mencapai halaman tiga belas. Tidak seperti halaman yang lain, halaman tiga belas kosong. Tapi di bawah tatapan penasaran Hermione, simbol-simbol mulai bermunculan. Mantra mulai terbentuk. Hermione menatap halaman itu, nadi di lehernya berdenyut kencang.

Baris pertama, yang ditulis dengan huruf berukir, membuatnya bingung:

 _Cara mematahkan Geas_

Geas adalah mantra seumur hidup, seringnya berupa kutukan. Cara untuk mematahkan geas sangat sulit dan berbahaya. Sehingga akibatnya lebih buruk daripada kutukan aslinya.

"Ini tidak mungkin." ujar Hermione bingung. "Ini tidak akan memecahkan masalahku. Memang apa hubungan geas dengan permasalahan yang kuhadapi?"

"Aku dikutuk?" tanya Hermione setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Itu tidak mungkin."

Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Seseorang telah mengutuknya agar sendirian seumur hidupnya. Siapa yang tega melakukan hal semacam itu padanya? Dan kenapa? Ia tak pernah menyakiti siapa pun. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan ini. Tak seorang pun pantas.

Ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang menyerangnya sekaligus. Dadanya terlalu kecil untuk menampung semuanya, tulang rusuknya mulai terasa tertekan. Hermione gemetar, menarik napas panjang, menunggu, sampai syok dan rasa sakitnya berganti menjadi amarah menggelegak.

Butuh kemampuan dan kekuatan yang mumpuni untuk bisa mengeluarkan kutukan seumur hidup. Orang tersebut harus mengorbankan sebagian kekuatannya secara permanen.

Itu berarti geas ini dikuarkan oleh seseorang yang sangat membencinya.

Tapi geas bukan tak terpatahkan. Tidak ada kutukan yang tak terpatahkan. Dan tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, Hermione pasti pasti akan mematahkan kutukan ini.

\--

Hermione sangat berkonsentrasi pada Triodecad-nya hingga suara deringan telepon membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Hermione mengambilnya, dan membaca nomor yang tertera di layarnya.

"Hai, Priscilla." Sapa Hermione. "Ada kabar apa?"

"Aku menelepon untuk mengingatkanmu agar membawa vodka ke kamar Draco lima belas menit lagi."

"Oh." Hermione menunduk melihat kaus dan celana jinsnya, yang belum diganti sejak tadi siang. Ia berbau seperti amonia dan lilin pembersih lantai. "Aku kira dia ingin kau yang mengantarkannya." Kata Hermione penuh harap.

"Tidak. Dia ingin kau yang mengantarkannya."

Hermione menghela napas. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Setelah menutup telepon, Hermione pergi ke kamar mandi, menanggalkan pakaiannya dan berdiri di depan pancuran. Setelah menggosok tubuhnya sampai bersih, ia keluar dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

Hermione mengobrak-abrik lemarinya sampai menemukan gaun rajutan tanpa lengan dengan tali di pinggang dan sepasang sandal tanpa hak warna putih. Setelah mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ekor kuda, Hermione memakai lipstik dan menyapukan maskara ke bulu matanya.

Saat Hermione menyusuri halaman, ia mengambil risiko dengan menengadah ke jendela di lantai dua, tapi jendela itu kosong. Hermione harus mengakui bahwa ia penasaran dengan Draco Malfoy.

Hermione memasuki penginapan melalui pintu belakang dan mengeluarkan sebotol stoli dari kulkas. Ia menuang vodka dingin itu ke dua gelas, dan meletakannya di atas baki perak yang dipenuhi bongkahan es. Kemudian ia membawanya dengan hati-hati.

Saat Hermione mendekati kamar Draco Mafoy, ia mendengar suara seorang pria sedang menelepon. Haruskah ia mengetuk pintu? Ia tidak ingin menggangu, tapi sekarang pukul sembilan. Setelah memasang ekspresi sopan, Hermione mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri ambang pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Hermione melihat mata sedingin es dan wajah yang keras, serta rambut pirang putih yang berantakan dan seksi. Draco memberi isyarat pada Hermione unyuk masuk, berhenti sebentar untuk berkata pada Hermione, "Jangan pergi dulu." Draco menatap Hermione secara langsung.

Tatapan itu hanya berlangsung setengah detik tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Hermione tersentak. Mata Draco-yang terlihat cerdas dan sedingin tetesan salju-lebih cocok menjadi mata lucifer.

Hermione merenspons dengan anggukan dan meletakkan baki di atas meja. Hermione sangat gelisah hingga butuh waktu semenit baginya untuk menyadari bahwa Draco berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Suaranya begitu memikat, ada nada bariton yang lembut.

Draco bertubuh besar, ramping, dan atletis, setiap gerakannya menonjolkan otot kokoh yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja putih dan celana khaki. Wajahnya seperti amber yang diasah, tulang pipinya tinggi. Garis halus di sudut matanya menyiratkan malam-malam tanpa tidur dan siang-siang yang melelahkan. Meskipun garis mulutnya tegas, bibirnya terlihat lembut seolah kelembutan erotis dibentuk di permukaannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Draco, menutup teleponnya saat berjalan menghampiri Hermione. "Waktu Tokyo enam belas jam lebih awal daripada di sini. Aku harus menelepon mereka malam-malam."

Sikap Draco santai, tapi Hermione harus berusaha menahan instingnya untuk menjauh dari pria itu. Meskipun Hermione tahu Draco bukanlah ancaman, ia memiliki firasat Draco merupakan makhluk yang berbahaya, seekor macan di balik dinding kaca yang tipis

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hermione. "Stoli-mu ada di sana."

"Terima kasih." Tatapan Draco tidak beranjak dari mata Hermione. Draco mengulurkan tangan. "Draco."

"Hermione." Tangan Hermione ditelan oleh cengkeraman kokoh yang mengirimkan gelombang kehangatan ke sikunya. "Aku harap kamarmu memuaskan."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Draco setelah melepaskan tangan Hermione.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan lain," ujar Hermione. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Apakah kau harus berada di suatu tempat?"

Hermione menoleh ke Draco dengan bingung. "Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu tetap di sini."

Hermione mengerjapkan mata dan meremas-remas jarinya. "Aku diberitahu kau tidak suka mengobrol basa-basi."

"Bukan obrolan basa-basi jika aku memang ingin berbicara dengan orang itu."

Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Aku selalu lelah." Draco memegangi bagian belakang kursi, mengangkatnya, dan meletakkannya di dekat tempat tidur. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi kasur, dan menunjuk kursi tadi. "Duduklah."

Perintah lagi. Hermione setengah geli, setengah jengkel, berpikir Draco sudah terbiasa memerintah orang.

"Beberapa menit saja." Jawab Hermione, sambil duduk di kursi. "Hari ini cukup melelahkan." Hermione merapatkan lututnya dan melipat tangannya di atas pangkuan, menatap Draco dengan ekspresi menunggu.

Draci Malfoy sangat tampan, begitu memesona dalam sikapnya yang dingin dan penuh percaya diri, membuatnya terkesan lebih seperti sosok fantasi daripada manusia biasa. 'Terlalu tampan untuk kebaikannya sendiri,' begitu penjabaran Priscilla... tapi akan lebih akurat jika mengatakan Draco terlalu tampan untuk kebaikan orang lain.

Draco mengambil vodka-nya dan menggeser baki ke arah Hermione. "Cobalah."

"Kau mengajakku untuk minum denganmu?"

"Iya."

Hermione tertawa gugup.

Mata Draco disipitkan. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Biasanya jika kau mengundang orang melakukan sesuatu, kau tidak memberi perintah. 'Duduk di sini, lakukan ini, minum itu,'..."

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"

"Kau bisa mecoba kata-kata seperti, 'Apakah kau mau minum vodka bersamaku?'"

"Tapi jika aku bertanya seperti itu, kau mungkin akan menolakku."

"Apakah kau pernah ditolak?" Tanya Hermione dengan skeptis.

"Setiap orang pasti pernah ditolak."

"Aku sulit memercayainya. Omong-omong, aku tidak hebat dalam mengikuti perintah. Aku harus diundang."

Tatapan Draco terfokus pada mata Hermione. Setelah beberapa saat, Draco bertanya, "Apakah kau mau tinggal sebentar dan minum denganku?"

Panas merambat ke pipi Hermione sampai kulitnya terasa kencang dan terbakar. "Iya, terima kasih." Hermione mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil gelas vodka.

Sambil mengangkat gelas vodka ke depan hidungnya, Hermione mengendus dengan perlahan dan mendeteksi aroma manis yang samar, "Aku tidak pernah minum vodka murni sebelumnya." Satu sesapan cairan yang dingin itu membuat bibir atas Hermione terasa seperti terbakar. "Wow. Rasanya seperti terbakar."

"Jangan menyesapnya. Habiskan dalam sekali tegukan."

"Aku tidak bisa." Protes Hermione.

"Iya, kau bisa. Embuskan napas, telan, dan tunggu sepuluh sampai lima belas detik sebelum kau menarik napas. Cara itu bisa mengurangi rasa terbakarnya." Untuk mencontohkannya, Draco menenggak habis vodkanya.

Hermione berkonsentrasi pada gelas kecil di tangannya. Saat menelan vodka itu, Hermione mencoba untuk menahan napasnya, tapi paru-parunya mengembang seperti akan meledak. Akhirnya Hermione menyerah, menarik napas panjang, dan seketika itu juga ia merasa menyesal saat tenggorokannya terbakar. Ia tersedak, matanya berair.

"Kau menarik napas terlalu cepat." ujar Draco.

Hermione terbaruk-batuk sebelum bisa menjawab. "Aku punya kebiasaan untuk menarik napas secara teratur." Hermione menggeleng, menyeka sisa air mata dari bawah matanya. "Kenapa vodka? Wine jauh lebih nikmat."

"Vodka lebih efisien. Efek wine butuh waktu lama untuk muncul."

"Kau benar," jawab Hermione. "Minuman mahal yang pahit dan tidak efisien.. aku tak percaya selama ini aku mebuang-buang waktuku dengan meminumnya."

Hermione mengamati wajah Draco yang tidak terbaca. "Kau tidak pergi makan malam di luar bersama yang lain, ya? Aku yakin sepanjang malam kau berada di kamarmu dan menelepon."

"Aku memang berada di sini sepanjang malam." aku Draco.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Pertanyaan itu sspertinya membuat Draco berpikir serius. "Aku butuh makan." ujar Draco kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun bersamaku? Aku juga lapar. Kita akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Lagi pula, aku berutang segelas vodka padamu."

Yang membuat Hermione terkejut-dan tidak diragukan lagi Draco pun ikut terkejut-Draco menerima ajakan Hermione.

 **• To be Continued •**

\--

Hai semua..

Kali ini Pepper bikin chap yg lebih panjang dari sebelumnya... semoga kalian nggak bosen nungguin ceritanya ya..

Read and Review please?


	5. chapter 4

CRYSTAL COVE

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Based on Lisa Kleypas's Novel

DraMione fic

Romance

Summary:

Hermione Granger tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Tidak peduli seberapa sering dan seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk mencintai pria, rasa cinta itu tidak pernah singgah di hatinya. Sebagai keturunan penyihir, Hermione bertekad untuk menyihir hatinya agar bisa merasakan cinta.

•

4

•

Draco duduk di depan meja kayu dan menoleh ke sekeliling dapur. Ruangan itu luas dan nyaman, dengan lemari yang dilapisi kertas dinding bermotif ceri dan konter yang terbuat dari batu sabun. Pantri yang berukuran besar dipenuhi bahan-bahan pembuat kue yang dimasukkan ke dalam stoples dan makanan kaleng yang dijejerkan tiga sampai empat jalur.

Draco mengamati Hermione yang sedang mengeluarkan stoples Mason yang dipenuhi acar sayuran dan membawanya ke meja.

Setelah mengeluarkan sebotol Stolichnaya dari dalam kulkas, Hermione meletakkan botol itu di depan Draco bersama dengan dua gelas kosong. "Kau yang menuang," ujar Hermione, dan beranjak untuk mengiris roti baguette. Draco hampir tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione.

Selama perkenalan singkat mereka, Hermione Granger sudah menggoda dan mengejeknya dengan cara yang tidak pernah berani dilakukan orang lain. Hermione tidak menyadari betapa besar kelonggaran yang diberikannya kepada wanita itu, betapa mudahnya ia bisa menghancurkannya. Tapi faktanya, Hermione membuatnya tertarik lebih dari yang mampu dilakukan orang lain untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Hermione adalah wanita cantik, dengan tubuh ramping , tinggi, rambut ikal cokelat, kulit mulus, dan wajah lembut. Hermione selalu membuat gerakan tangan saat bicara. Jika ada papan tulis di depan Hermione, pasti papan itu sudah bersih terhapus sapuan tangannya. Seharusnya, Draco menganggap itu menyebalkan, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan bermacam cara untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan itu dengan mulut, tangan, dan tubuhnya.

Sambil berdiri di depan meja, Hermione mengatur makanan di atas piring besar. "Kau seorang vegetarian kan?"

"Jika situasinya memungkinkan."

"Apakah kau mulai menjadi vegetarian saat kau tinggal di biara Zen?"

"Darimana kau bisa tahu soal biara?"

"Informasinya ada di halaman wikipedia."

Draco mengerutkan kening. "Aku sudah mencoba menyingkirkan halaman itu. Administratornya terus saja memasangnya lagi. Tampaknya mereka tidak peduli dengan hak privasi orang lain."

"Di zaman sekarang, orang biasa saja cukup sulit untuk memiliki privasi. Apalagi orang seterkenal dirimu." Hermione membuka bungkus keju dan meletakkannya di papan potong. Hermione mulai mengirisnya tipis-tipis. "Apakah kau menjadi vegetarian karena takut pada karma? Kau khawatir nantinya kau mungkin akan bereinkarnasi menjadi ayam atau binatang lain?"

"Bukan, tapi di biara mereka hanya menyajikan sayuran. Dan aku menyukainya."

Sambil mengangkat telur yang sudah direbus, Hermione bertanya, "Apakah kau boleh makan telur dan susu?"

"Tidak masalah."

Hermione mengisi piring dengan acar kacang kuning dan kembang kol, almon Marcona yang diasinkan, buah zaitun hijau dari Spanyol, salmon buatan rumah, telur rebus, keju Manchego yang dipotong berbentuk segitiga, sepotong keju Brie, setangkup buah ara kering, sekeranjang irisan baguette, dan biskuit asin.

"Selamat makan," Seru Hermione dengan ceria dan duduk di samping Draco.

Saat mereka makan dan mengobrol, Draco mendapati dirinya menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hermione. Wanita itu menyenangkan, humoris, jenis wanita yang akan memercayai omong kosongmu. Wajah Hermione memiliki struktur semenarik haiku* , matanya berwarna cokelat hazel, dan mulutnya semerah buah ceri. Tapi ada kesan dingin dan terasing dalam diri Hermione. Membuat Draco ingin mencairkan semua tameng esnya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk membuka penginapan?" tanya Draco, meletakkan seiris bit ke atas biskuit asin. "Kelihatannya itu bukan profesi yang biasa dipilih oleh wanita lajang seusiamu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kehidupan disini sangat sunyi." Ujar Draco. "Terisolasi. Kau tinggal di sebuah pulau yang penduduknya tidak lebih dari delapan ratus jiwa . Kau pasti bosan setengah mati."

"Tidak pernah. Masa kanak-kanakku dihabiskan dengan pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Aku memiliki ibu yang tak pernah bisa tinggal lama di satu tempat. Aku suka rasa nyaman yang diberikan oleh hal-hal yang familier... Aku suka terhubung dengan suatu tempat."

"Aku mengerti."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Orang Jepang percaya kau tidak memilih tempat. Tapi tempat yang memilihmu."

"Tempat seperti apa yang memilihmu?"

"Hal itu belum terjadi padaku."

Hermione menatap Draco dengan sorot penuh spekulasi. "Kenapa kau pergi ke biara Zen?"

"Aku mencari jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan."

"Dan kau mendapat jawaban itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Draco tersenyum. "Aku menemukan jawabannya. Dan juga beberapa pertanyaan lain."

"Kemana kau pergi setelah keluar dari biara?"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kesan mengejek. "Informasi itu tidak ada di halaman Wikipedia-ku?"

"Tidak. Bagian kehidupannya kosong selama beberapa tahun. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?"

Draco ragu-ragu. Kebiasaan melindungi privasinya sendiri sulit untuk dihilangkan, meskipun ia bersedia berbagi privasi itu.

"Aku sudah menandatangani kesepakatan rahasia penting." Ujar Hermione pada Draco. "Kau bisa menceritakan semua rahasiamu dan aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melanggar kesepakatan itu?" Tanya Draco. "Di penjara? Kebangkrutan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu, kan, kontrakmu."

"Kami memiliki tiga versi dengan tiga jenis ukuran huruf yang berbeda. Aku ingin tahu Priscilla memberimu yang mana."

Hermione mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah membaca surat kontrak. Isinya selalu kabar buruk."

Senyuman Hermione menyentak Draco seperti sambaran petir dalam gerakan lambat.

Draco tidak menyangka Hermione akan menimbulkan efek semacam itu pada dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Hermione yang membuatnya gelisah, perasaan tak dikenal seperti siap untuk meledak. Dengan hati-hati, Draco memegangi gelas vodkanya dan meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

Hermione memiringkan kepala, mengamati Draco. "Kenapa kau terjun ke bisnis permainan video?"

"Aku memulainya sebagai penguji permainan saat aku masih kuliah dan membuat beberapa permainan 2D yang sederhana. Kemudian teman dari temanku mendirikan studio dan membutuhkan bantuan dalam urusan mendesain dan memprogram permainan video. Dari situlah aku memulai bisnisku dalam permainan video."

"Itu menjelaskan bagaimana kau terlibat dalam bisnis permainan video." ujar Hermione. "Tapi yang ingin kutanyakan adalah kenapa?"

"Aku adalah orang yang kompetitif," aku Draco, "Aku menyukai segi estetis dari permainan yang didesain dengan baik. Aku suka membangun dunia, menyiapkan tantangan..." Draco terdiam. "Apakah kau suka permainan video?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka. Beberapa permainan yang pernah kucoba sangatlah rumit dan kasar, dan aku benar-benar tidak setuju dengan seksisme yang terjadi dalam permainan video."

"Hal semacam itu tidak ada dalam permainan video yang kubuat. Aku tidak pernah menyutujui garis cerita yang melibatkan prostitusi, pemerkosaan, atau penggunaan bahasa yang melecehkan wanita."

Sepertinya Hermione tidak terkesan. "Aku sudah melihat beberapa iklan dari permainan skyrebels... itu salah satu permainan buatanmu kan?... dan sebagian besar tokoh wanitanya berpakaian seperti pelacur luar angkasa. Kenapa mereka harus memakai gaun kulit mini dan sepatu bot dengan hak dua belas sentimeter untuk melawan serangan prajurit bersenjata?"

Pendapat Hermione ada benarnya. "Responden remaja pria menyukainya." aku Draco.

"Sudah kuduga." sahut Hermione.

"Tapi tidak peduli bagaimana mereka berpakaian, tokoh wanitanya sama tangguhnya seperti tokoh pria."

"Seksisme bukan sekedar tentang presentasi dan gaya, tapi juga tindakan."

"Apakah kau seorang feminis?"

"Jika definisi feminis menurutmu adalah perlakuan setara dan dengan rasa hormat, maka iya. Tapi sebagian orang cenderung berpikir bahwa feminis berarti marah akan sesuatu, dan aku tidak seperti itu."

"Aku pasti akan marah jika seseorang mengirimku ke medan perang dengan memakai sepatu bot berhak dua belas senti dan gaun kulit mini."

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menuangkan vodka lagi ke dalam gelas. Hermione menyesapnya dan mengigit buah zaitun besar. Saat Draco memperhatikan pergerakan mulut Hermione, bagaimana bibir Hermione mengatup buah berbentuk bulat itu, ia merasakan tarikan aneh di dalam dirinya.

"Apakah kau pernah bermain truth or dare?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tidak lagi sejak SMU," Jawab Draco. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku merindukannya."

"Aku juga. Tetap saja... kau mau bermain beberapa ronde?"

Sambil bersandar di kursinya, Draco menatap Hermione dengan sorot menilai. Tidak diragukan lagi Hermione berpikir permainan itu bisa mengorek keterangan lebih banyak tentang dirinya, memancing jawaban yang tidak akan diberikannya demgan cara lain. Tapi ia pun bisa mengorek informasi tentang Hermione. "Aku tidak pernah memilih tantangan." ungkap Draco.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu untukmu, semua tentang kejujuran. Nah tentang batasan, aku rasa sebaiknya kita..."

"Tidak ada batasan. Jika ada maka permainan ini tidak akan seru."

"Tidak ada batasan." ujar Hermione setuju, ada kegelisahan baru yang terbaca dalam nada suara Hermione. "Bagaimana dengan hukumannya?"

"Siapa pun yang kalah dalam setiap rondenya harus melepaskan satu bagian pakaiannya." Draco mendapatkan kepuasan besar saat melihat mata Hermione membelalak.

"Baiklah." Ujar Hermione. "Aku akan mulai lebih dulu: katakan padaku apa pendapatmu tentang kebahagiaan sejati?"

Draco mengambil serbet putih dan melipatnya secara diagonal, menggunakan ujung kuku jarinya untuk menajamkan lipatannya. "Aku tidak percaya pada kebahagiaan." Setelah membalikkan serbet itu, ia melipatnya menjadi persegi kecil. "Orang berpikir mereka bahagia saat mereka mendapatkan sekotak donat, saat Lakers menang melawan Spurs, atau melakukan posisi seks dengan nama latin, karena ada unsur kimia tertentu yang diterima otak untuk menstimulasi saraf. Tapi hal semacam itu tidak akan bertahan. Bukan kebahagiaan jangka panjang. Bukan kebahagiaan sejati."

"Pesimis sekali." Komentar Hermione sambil tertawa.

"Kau yang bertanya." Draco melipat sisi serbet ke arah dalam untuk membentuk segitiga. "Ronde selanjutnya: jujur atau tantangan?"

"Jujur." Jawab Hermione dengan cepat, mengamati gerakan tangan Draco.

"Kenapa kau putus dengan pacarmu yang terakhir?" Draco mulai melipat dan meratakan serbet berbentuk segitiga itu.

Rona pink muncul di garis rambut Hermione. "Hubungan kami... tidak berhasil."

"Itu bukan jawaban. Katakan padaku alasannya."

"Terkadang tidak ada alasan kenapa sebuah hubungan harus putus di tengah jalan."

Draco terdiam saat sedang melipat ujung serbet dan menatap Hermione dengan sorot mengejek. "Selalu ada alasan."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya."

"Kau tahu apa alasannya. Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Itu berarti kau kalah dalam ronde ini." Draco menatap Hermione lagi.

Sambil mengerutkan kening, Hermione mengeluarkan kakinya dari sandal putih yang dipakainya dan mendorong sandal itu ke arah kursi Draco.

Pemandangan kaki telanjang Hermione, dengan jari yang panjang dan indah, dengan kuku yang dicat dengan warna biru muda, menarik perhatian Draco.

"Giliranmu." Draco mendengar Hermione mengatakan itu, dan dengan enggan ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke wajah Hermione lagi. "Di mana kau berada selama dua tahun setelah kau meninggalkan biara?"

Draco membuka ujung lipatan serbetnya hingga menyerupai kelopak bunga. "Aku pergi ke luar negeri untuk tinggal dengan keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluarga ibuku, tapi aku selalu ingin bertemu mereka. Aku pikir kunjungan itu bisa membantuku agar merasa lebih dekat dengan ibuku." Sebelum Hermione bisa merespon, Draco memberikan origami yang sudah selesai itu.

Hermione mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Bunga lili."

"Bunga yuri." Gumam Draco. "Nama itu berasal dari kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang menjabarkan bagaimana pergerakan bunga di tengah embusan angin. Jujur atau tantangan?"

"Jujur."

"Apa yang membuatmu putus dengan kekasih terakhirmu?"

Mulut Hermione melongo. "Kau sudah menanyakan itu tadi."

"Kau masih tidak mau menjawabnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu serahkan bagian pakaianmu yang lain."

Dengan jengkel, Hermione melepaskan sandalnya dan mendorongnya ke kursi Draco. "Kau akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali. Iya, kan?"

Draco mengangguk. "Sampai kau menjawabnya, atau telanjang."

"Kau tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Sayangnya tidak." Draco mencoba untuk terlihat menyesal. "Aku cenderung fokus pada satu hal. Pikiranku hanya punya satu jalur."

Hermione memberi Draco tatapan mengancam. "Ronde selanjutnya. Kau bilang kau pergi ke biara untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan. Jawaban apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Aku mendapati," jawab Draco dengan santai. "bahwa aku tidak punya jiwa."

Hermione menatap Draco dengan sorot terperangah. "Jika kau tidak memiliki jiwa, kau tidak mungkin duduk disini dan mengobrol denganku. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup."

"Menurutmu apa itu jiwa?"

"Sesuatu yang membuat jantungmu berdetak dan otakmu bekerja dan tubuhmu bergerak seperti sumber kekuatan."

"Bukan. Jiwa adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali terpisah."

"Kau pria yang menarik." Ujar Hermione setelah beberapa saat, dengan cara yang tidak terdengar seperti pujian.

"Ronde berikutnya. Kau sudah tahu apa pertanyaannya."

Hermione mulai terlihat salah tingkah, tidak nyaman.

"Kau bisa berbohong." Saran Draco.

"Aku pembohong yang buruk. Ajukan pertanyaan lain."

Draco menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku tantangan." Hermione terdiam dan menambahkan dengan berat hati. "Please."

Draco menggeleng lagi. Dan Draco melihat setiap inci kulit Hermione merona pink.

"Kenapa sangat sulit bagimu untuk menjawabnya?" tanya Draco.

Meskipun Draco sangat yakin ia sudah mengetahuinya.

Hermione berdiri dan beranjak ke lemari terdekat, mengeluarkan segulung plastik pembungkus. Hermione menyobek plastik itu dengan gugup, dan menggunakannya untuk menutup piring. "Pertanyaanmu ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang tidak suka kubicarakan."

"Kelihatannya kau bukan sekadar enggan menbicarakannya," komentar Draco, mengulurkan tangan ke balik plastik untik mencuri satu buah zaitun terakhir. "Tapi kau tidak bisa membicarakannya."

Hermione mengambil piring itu, memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas, dan mendorongnya ke ujung. "Aku akan kembali ke pondokku. Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dan masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan malam ini."

"Misalnya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Tegas Hermione dengan ketus. "Tolong tinggalkan dapur ini agar aku bisa mematikan lampunya."

Draco berdiri, membawa botol vodka dan gelas kosongnya ke atas konter. "Kau akan mundur sebelum permainan selesai? Kau berutang jawaban padaku... atau kau harus menerima hukumannya."

"Well, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dan karena gaunku tidak berlapis dan kau sudah mendapatkan sepatuku, aku tidak bisa menerima hukumannya. Ini situasi di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menang."

Mereka berdua tahu Hermione ingin Draco melepaskannya dari hukuman. Seorang pria sejati pasti akan melakukan itu.

"Kita sudah sepakat dengan peraturannya." Ujar Draco memperingatkan Hermione.

"Iya, tapi inti dari permainan ini adalah mencaritahu sesuatu tentang satu sama lain, dan menghabiskan waktu layaknya teman..."

"Memangnya apa yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu? Aku penasaran dengan apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Saat ini, itu adalah kau."

Draco menghampiri Hermione, tatapannya terfokus ke denyut nyata yang ada di dasar leher wanita itu. Dengan suara pelan ia berkata, "Jika kau tidak mau memberiku jawaban, kau harus menerima hukumannya."

Hermione menghadap Draco sepenuhnya, menekankan punggungnya di atas konter seolah ia membutuhkan konter itu untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Mata Hermione membelalak, dipenuhi oleh ketakutan dan rasa penasaran. Saat Draco beranjak mendekat, Draco menyadari bahwa Hermione gemetar.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhku, aku akan menuntutmu." Tegas Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan menanggalkan gaunmu." Dengan perlahan Draco mengangkat tangan dan menyusurkan jarinya di sepanjang bagian samping leher Hermione. Kulit Hermione terasa lembut dan sangat halus. Draco membiarkan jarinya menyusup masuk ke cekungan di bagian depan leher Hermione, tempat nadi Hermione berdenyut dengan panik.

Hermione menegang, wajahnya memerah. "Aku akan melakukannya." gumam Hermione, tampaknya sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan sendiri. Hermione mengulurkan tangan ke balik bahu gaun tanpa lengannya dan menautkan ibu jarinya di tali bra putih yang dipakainya, sebelum menariknya keluar. Dengan cepat, Hermione mengeluarkan sikunya dari tali bra itu. Setelah mengulang prosedur yang sama dengan tali yang sebelah, Hermione memasukkan tangan ke garis gaunnya, membuka kaitan bagian depan, dan mengeluarkan bra putihnya.

"Ini." Ujar Hermione, ada kilat amarah di matanya saat menyerahkan branya pada Draco. "Permainan selesai."

Secara otomatis Draco mengambil bra itu, tangannya memegangi tali plastiknya. Bra itu masih menyimpan kehangatan tubuh Hermione.

Draco tidak bisa mencegah dirinya menatap bagian depan gaun Hermione, di mana puncak payudara Hermione menekan gaun katun yang tipis. Tindakan sederhana, seperti melepaskan sesuatu yang begitu pribadi, memegang pakaian yang membalut tubuh Hermione secara intim, membangkitkan pikiran paling cabul dalam dirinya. Ia ingin menyentuh Hermione, menggodanya. Ia menginginkan Hermione berada di bawah tubuhnya, merona dan menggeliat nikmat. Keterangsangan membuat pembuluh darahnya melebar, membuat tubuhnya menegang. Hal itu pasti akan terlihat dengan sangat jelas dalam waktu beberapa detik, jika ia tidak segera mengakhirinya.

Draco beranjak ke meja, menunduk untuk mengambil sandal yang tadi dilepas Hermione, dan mengembalikannya kepada wanita itu, bersama dengan bra dan origami bunga.

"Aku hanya hendak mengambil ikat rambutmu," ungkap Draco dengan terus terang, dan memang itu yang sebenarnya. Hermione menatapnya dengan muram, pipinya masih merona merah.

"Selamat malam," ujar Hermione dan menunjuk pintu yang mengarah ke aula. "Kau pasti bisa menemukan sendiri kamarmu."

Draco menahan seringainya, menikmati ketidaknyamanan Hermione. "Apakah kau akan membawakan jus sehatku besok pagi?"

"Tidak, aku akan meminta Priscilla untuk membawakannya." Hermione berhenti di pintu belakang, tangannya menggantung di dekat tombol lampu. "Pergi."

Dengan patuh Draco berjalan ke ambang pintu yang berlawanan. "Selamat malam." ujar Draco, persis pada saat lampu dipadamkan dan pintu belakang ditutup dengan bantingan keras.

Draco menaiki tangga dengan langkah perlahan, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Hermione Granger.

Draco sudah tahu banyak tentang Hermione, lebih dari yang diduga wanita itu, dan yang pasti lebih dari yang diinginkan Hermione. Tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi dasar. Tapi informasi faktual itu tidak bisa mengungkapkan keunikan seorang wanita seperti Hermione. Tegas, menarik, dengan jiwa petualang. Tidak ada kesan nyaman dalam diri Hermione... Hermione sudah menemukan tempatnya di dunia ini, dan merasa bahagia karenanya.

Bahagia, tapi belum sepenuhnya puas. Draco ingin mengisi ruang antara apa yang Hermione miliki dan apa yang Hermione butuhkan.

Ketertarikannya terhadap Hermione adalah kerumitan yang tidak diinginkan. Itu membuatnya menyesali keharusan untuk memanfaatkan Hermione, untuk merebut apa yang paling dihargai Hermione.

Tapi ia sangat membutuhkan sihir, dan hal itu hanya bisa didapatkan dari penyihir, buku mantra, dan kunci.

\--

Hermione merasa terguncang dan bingung saat ia kembali ke pondoknya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin apa yang baru saja terjadi ia hanya tahu bahwa ia memulai permainan sederhana dan Draco mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang mengancam. Sesuatu yang berkesan sensual.

Tatapan Hermione terfokus pada jam di dinding. Seperempat jam menjelang tengah malam.

Waktu yang mepet untuk menyiapkan mantra.

Semua pikiran tentang Draco Malfoy lenyap dari kepalanya saat ia menoleh ke ruang gelap di bawah tempat tidurnya, tempat buku mantranya menunggunya.

Apakah aku benar-benar akan melakukannya?

Ia harus mencoba. Tidak ada pilihan lagi, setelah sekarang ia tahu tentang geas. Ia tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum ia mematahkan kutukan itu.

Hermione beranjak ke lemari kamarnya untuk mengeluarkan sapu dengan gagang kayu cedar. Aroma kayu manis menyebar keluar saat ia mulai menyapu lantai searah jarum jam untuk menyingkirkan semua energi negatif.

Setelah menyapu, Hermione membuka stoples yang dipenuhi campuran batu dan kristal, lalu menuangkannya ke sekeliling lilin. Setelah menyalakan lilin, ia mengambil segulung tali dari lemari dan membuat lingkaran yang cukup besar di lantai.

Hermione mengambil buku mantranya dari kolong tempat tidurnya, dan membawanya ke tengah lingkaran.

Ia mengambil untaian kalung dari lehernya, mengeluarkan kuncinya dari balik kaus, dan membuka buku mantranya. Buku itu langsung terbuka ke halaman tiga belas. Hermione menyusurkan jarinya di atas perkamen saat kata-kata bermunculan.

Hermione berkonsentrasi pada api lilin, membaca mantra penghapus sekali... dua kali... tiga kali. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Jantungnya masih terasa seperti diikat. Butuh sesuatu yang lebih.

Mengikuti instingnya, Hermione mematikan lilin, menuang isi stoples, dan mengambil batu yang getaran energinya paling kuat.

Hermione menekan bijih besi itu ke atas jantungnya. "Tolong aku, para roh." Pintanya dengan suara lembut. "Aku butuh mencintai seseorang. Bahkan sekalipun cinta itu tidak bisa bertahan selamanya."

Dengan perlahan, kilau putih berkumpul di luar jendela. Cahaya bulan. Cahaya itu bergerak ke arahnya seperti jari yang dijulurkan, mengikuti garis lingkaran.

Hermione merasa pusing, pikirannya berkelana dengan cepat di luar jangkauan. Ia memejamkan mata saat merasakan sensasi jatuh dengan perlahan, terhempas ke awan, ke langit malam, dan mimpi yang lembut.

Entah berapa lama Hermione berbaring di sana. Pada akhirnya cahaya bulan membangunkannya, menggoda kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan bermain dengan bulu matanya. Hermione mendapati bahwa ia berbaring dengan posisi miring di lantai, kepalanya bertumpu pada buku mantra. Ia merasa rapuh. Ia merasa... bebas.

Saat membuka tangannya Hermione melihat bijih besi yang keperakan di telapak tangannya.

Kutukannya terkurung di dalam batu.

 **• To be Continued •**

Hai semua..

Maafin Pepper ya baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya tugas-tugas sekolah Pepper udh numpuk nih... Maaf juga buat kakak-kakak yg gak puas karena chapternya terlalu pendek, Pepper bakal usahain biar lebih panjang...

Read and Review please?


End file.
